This invention relates generally to a biopsy device, and more specifically, one that functions under the aspiration principle to obtain a biopsy specimen for medical analysis.
A variety of biopsy devices have long been available in the prior art. Most of these biopsy devices operate upon what might be identified as the "guillotine" principle, wherein a needle in combination with a cannuala is embedded into the vicinity of suspected tissue, and then the stylet is manipulated for reception of a segment of specimen into a recess provided proximate the stylet tip, at which time the cannula then is shifted into overriding relationship upon the stylet, and severs a small quantity of specimen, for retention within the stylet recess, for eventual removal and analysis. Thus, as can be readily understood, the biopsy specimen undertaken through the usage of the prior art type of apparatus actually collects, within a stylet recess, a potential specimen, and then severs a segment of it therefrom, for retention intermediate the cannula and the stylet, for removal and location onto a petri dish, or the like, for analysis.
An example of that type of conceptual use of mechanisms for obtaining a biopsy sample is shown in the earlier U.S. Pat. to Harold G. Leigh, No. 4,667,684, which discloses a hand held type of biopsy taking mechanism. But, as can be seen therein, the relationship between the stylet, with its arranged recess, and its manipulation into the cannula, during actuation, can be readily reviewed and understood.
Other types of prior art biopsy instruments, operating under the similar principle as that as the prior art device previously revealed, are shown in the U.S. Pat. to Griffin, No. 3,477,423. In addition, the United States patent to Radiplast A. B., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,154, shows a related tissue sampling device. In addition, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,014, shows a transrectal prostate biopsy device and method.
The U.S. Pat. to Glatzer, No. 3,995,619, shows a combination subcutaneous suture remover, biopsy sampler and syringe. Basically, this device is utilized for the purpose of removing sutures previously emplaced within the body, or for taking of a biopsy, or which may be further used to permit subcutaneous introduction or extraction of fluids.
The patent to Halpern, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,033, shows another form of surgical instrument for biopsies. Biopsies are obtained through its particularly configured cutting elements, within the structure, by the incision method. As can be seen, it explains that its cutting element makes a cut, in the guise of a rotary guillotine or knife, which cross sections the stretched portion of an organ being sampled.
The patent to Eweson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,051, shows a toilet device, which functions as a type of syringe incorporating vacuum means, for the purpose of removing skin surface blemishes.
The patent to Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,521, shows an indicating stylet needle. This device is primarily used for making injections particularly in the spinal column. The relative displacement of the stylet and needle as shown herein are provided for the purpose of functioning as an indicator to let the doctor or nurse know when the inner end of the needle has passed through the tissue and enters an area containing gas or other fluid.
The patent to Shute, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,454, shows another form of surgical instrument. This particular instrument is used for collecting cells for use as specimens for cytological diagnosis. This device does operate in the manner of a pipette obturator through manipulation of its thumb grip for moving its plunger rod rearwardly, in order to suck in cellular debris within the end portion of its cylinder 1.
The patent to Jewett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,429, shows another form of instrument for obtaining a biopsy specimen This device is formed in a gun configuration, having a triggerlike mechanism, which in a single stroke activates a vacuum producing means to draw a specimen into a tip supported by the gun, and then through the actions of its integral cutting edge, severes that drawn in specimen.
Finally, the patent to Gauthier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,119, shows a biopsy needle. This device is more concerned with a locking mechanism associated with its handle, but states that it does permit the attachment of a syringe to the needle body.